unsere_bruder_unsere_schwesternfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly McGuire
Molly McGuire (DreiLilien) (September 25, 1921 - March 5, 2003) is a young patriotic lass from the Republic of Ireland who enlisted in the 1st Battalion, Irish Guards in 1939 at the start of World War II. She went through extensive training, mostly drills, marches, and physical activity for about a year. After she graduated from basic training, she was given her battle dress uniform, promoted to Lance Corporal, and given a Lee Enfield and was shipped off to France in May of 1940, where she fought in the Battle of France (1940). She killed over 50 German Soldiers in that battle. Early Life Molly was born in Cork, Ireland, September 25, 1921 to her father, Robert McGuire, who is from Dublin, and her mother, Sharleen Burns, who is from Yorkshire, England. Molly lived out her life with her little brother, David, who later enlisted in the British Resistance in a attampt to stop Hilter and sabatoge his supplies. Molly got along well with her brother, the two looked after each other. Molly knew how to play the bagpipes from her Scottish Uncle, who is from the Scottish Highlands. He also tought her to become a fierce warrior and a hunter. Just like her father, her Uncle Thomas, the brother of her father, both fought in World War I side by side each other in the trenches of France with the Scottish Infantry. Molly had a strong hate against the Soviets, the Nazis, the Italian Fascists, and the Japanese Imerialists due to their cruel acts against humanity and corrupt governments. Military Service She enlsited in the 1st Battalion, Irish Guards in the British Army shortly after World War II in Europe began. She was sent to London with other young female volunteers and went under the same training as the men did. She was considered the best shot in her battalion by several eye-whitness officers and fellow female volunteers. After graduation, she was given her battle dress uniform and was sent off to France with a Lee Enfield, and with a promotion to Lance Corporal. In battle her firends and officers depended on her to get the job done. She tried her best, and she helped her fellow soldiers whenever in a tight situation. She later saw action in Norway, North Africa, Italy, D-DAY (Normandy Invasions) at Sword Beach, Operation Market Garden, Belgium, the Netherlands, and Germany. She was woudned in her Right Ankle in Italy, 1943, and later her Left Army at Sword Beach. She recovered from her wounds, but didn't see action untill Operation Market Garden in September. Her battalion's bagpiper fell dead in North Africa in 1942 to a German Sniper in El Alamein, Molly quickly picked up the bagpipes without hesitation and played her heart out to keep her battlion's spirit and moral up. Despite the battalion having their best riflewoman on the pipes, they had plenty of other good riflemen and women with them. Molly came home to Ireland with a Victoria Cross, and many other medals aswell as the rank of Sergeant Major in 1946 for her services. Later Life WIP Legacy WIP